Wireless telecommunication networks may provide network services for different types of User Equipment (UE). An example of such devices may include smartphone, tablet computers, and other devices that are configured to utilize the broadband capabilities of wireless telecommunication networks. Another example of such devices may include Internet-of-Things (IoT) devices. Relative to other types of UEs, IoT devices may be designed for specific implementations and, therefore, have relatively limited data processing, memory, storage, and/or wireless communication capabilities. Examples of IoT devices may include tracking devices (e.g., pet or vehicle tracking devices), environmental monitoring (e.g., precipitation, seismic, temperature, etc.) devices, medical implant (e.g., heart monitors, blood pressure monitors, etc.) devices, home automation (e.g., to home lighting, heating, and security) devices, vending machines, utility meters, parking meters, and more.